An Unknown Suspect
by dannyFANtom99
Summary: Tori and Beck come to school on a day, to find everyone crowding around something in Sikowitz's class. But what they see is very disturbing. A crime had been committed. The only witness is scared to death, and won't speak. Will they ever find the suspect? TXB, and a little Jori hurt/comfort thing.


**Hey! This is my first story that isn't Danny Phantom based! Please don't judge me for this story, I've never done a Victorious fan fiction before. And no, this is NOT a one-shot. It may sound like it is in the end, but it's not. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. **

* * *

Tori Vega sighed as she walked down the hallway of Hollywood Arts. She opened her locker and stuffed all of her books in. Beck noticed how gloomy she was acting, so he approached her with a warming smile.

"Hey you," he greeted, "why are you looking sad?"

"I'm not sad, Beck, I'm just a little gloomy. I haven't eaten, or slept for two days because of the fucking paparazzi. I can't take it anymore!" Tori screamed and shook Beck, grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Well, I can't help you with your sleep deprivation, but a do have a hoagie for you." Beck grinned slyly as he pulled a fat and juicy hoagie from his bag.

"You always have hoagies when I need them the most..." Tori replied longingly as Beck handed her the sandwich.

"We should probably get to class, we don't want Sikowitz to hound us all day." Beck said as Tori was chewing away at the hoagie.

"Mfhmn." She nodded as they walked down the rest of the hallway.

As they got closer to the door, they saw a bunch of students crowded around something. They couldn't identify what is was yet, but they knew it was suspicious.

"Beck...Beck..." Tori tugged on Beck's shirt nervously.

"Lets just go in." Beck simply replied, opening the door and joining the crowd.

"Oh my god...Sikowitz...no...what happened to him?" Tori asked worriedly after making it to the crowd before Beck.

"Tori...what happened?!" Beck asked hastily, shoving people out of their way to get a good viewing point.

Beck shot Tori a look; a look of concern and fear. Their companion Sikowitz laid there on the floor. _Dead._

"Why hasn't anyone called the police?!" Tori screamed, pulling out her phone. She rushed to the corner of the room so she could hear the person on the other line.

The worst thing about this was that it wasn't anything natural. It wasn't suicide-Sikowitz loved his life. It wasn't of old age-he was merely at the age of thirty. It was murder.

There was a bullet right next to his bloody body; quite a large bullet, actually.

Tori thanked the person on the other line of the phone, then hung up and rushed towards everyone else.

"They'll be here in about a minute or two. They said that they'll do whatever they can to find the suspect and sentence him to death at court. Did anyone see Sikowitz get murdered?" Tori asked shakily.

All eyes were on a kid. A strange kid. He was lurking in the corner of the room, and looked almost paralyzed. He was cradling his knees, and rocking himself back and forth. No one recognized him, but everyone knew that he took Sikowitz's class. He would be identified as a shrugger, who sits in the back, never talks, and just reacts to stuff. His shaky hand rose into the air, and gave a shy expression on his face.

"What did the person look like, kid?" Tori asked, grabbing a nearby clipboard with a paper and pencil. She flipped her hair behind her face, then leaned prepared to take notes.

The kid didn't flinch. He won't speak.

He just blinked at her, then continued to bite his lip and rock back and forth.

"Kid, can you answer me?" Tori urged the kid to speak, but he didn't even look at her.

At that very second, a few policemen barged through the door. One started to examine Sikowitz and the bullet, as the other started to ask Tori questions.

"Do we have any witnesses?" The policeman urged Tori to answer, but she sighed.

"That kid over there." Tori gestured towards the corner, "but he won't speak."

"He must be paralyzed. We'll ask him some questions, and hopefully he'll answer. In the meanwhile, all of you kids should get home, we need to examine this room, Sikowitz, the bullet, and the kid in private." The policeman let everyone out of the room, except for the kid. Tori and Beck walked outside of the school together, and started talking.

"You alright, Tori?" Beck asked, watching Tori zone out as her face went pale.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that Sikowitz is...is...you know..." Tori stuttered; eyes filling with tears.

"Come on Tori, lets get you home. I can give you a ride." Beck motioned Tori to walk towards the car, and she placed herself in re passenger seat.

"Thanks." She merely replied.

"No problem."

There was an awkward few minutes of silence between the two students, as they were still in shock from the passing of their teacher. They finally arrived at Tori's house, and she hopped out of the car. She glanced back at Beck one more time, before she opened the front door to her house. She crept inside her room, and started to crawl into her bed. She laid there for what seemed like hours to her, and only though one thing.

'_Who would ever commit such a crime, to ruin the lives of so many?'_


End file.
